


Jack And Sally's Start - October Third

by mediocrityatbest



Series: Disaster Au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, some violence because that's just how the story goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: What jump-started Virgil into blurting that he'd really like to date Dee, if that's alright.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Disaster Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Jack And Sally's Start - October Third

Dee’s first punch hit like a train derailing; meaning, it was totally unexpected and devastating. The man went down hard, and Dee put his hands up. That’s all the invitation the rest of the group needed, and suddenly Virgil and Dee and were surrounded by at least five people. Virgil took a hit to the ribs and smashed his own fist into someone’s nose in retaliation. The man staggered back with a scream, but Virgil directed his attention to the next person. He got a glimpse of Dee kicking someone in the ribs hard enough for a crack to resound.

Someone tackled Virgil and they went down. Virgil brought his leg up as far as he could and tried to kick the man off of him. He grunted, but didn’t go anywhere. A fist connected with Virgil’s face and spots danced in his field of vision. He swung his arms blindly up and managed to unbalance the man enough to sit up. He shook his head, trying to be able to see right, find Dee and make sure he was doing okay, but even that momentary break cost him.

Hands grabbed Virgil under the arms and pulled him up, held him in place as another person rushed him. Virgil brought his legs up in between them and kicked as hard as he could, sending the man holding him staggering backward. He slammed his head back before the man could get his balance back and he screamed as he collapsed, nose probably broken. Virgil scrambled away as quick as he could, ready for the next hit.

“Well,” Dee said, standing next to Virgil, “that could have gone worse.” All of their opponents seemed to have elected to take an impromptu nap on the ground.

“It could have gone  _ a lot _ better,” Virgil retorted. One the guys started to drag himself up from the ground. “Let’s go.” Virgil grabbed Dee’s hand as they took off running. Virgil’s ribs ached and his cheek was throbbing in time with his heart, but he felt good. He felt  _ alive _ .

Virgil and Dee finally stopped in the parking lot of a Taco Bell. The area didn’t look familiar to Virgil at all, but he couldn’t be bothered to care about where they were. He sat down heavily on the curb. Dee knelt in front of him, taking his face into his hands and turning it carefully.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Virgil opened his mouth, but no noise came out. With the streetlight just behind Dee’s head, he had a halo of light surrounding him. The blood on his face shone, and Virgil didn’t think he’d ever looked more beautiful than he did then, rumpled and blood-stained, face soft and relaxed in the starlight.

“Virgil, are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Dee asked, voice taking on a concerned note. Virgil finally remembered how to speak.

“You’re-you’re beautiful,” he said faintly. Dee cracked a smile and sat back on his heels. Virgil missed his hands almost immediately.

“You must be concussed,” Dee muttered. “This is definitely not like you.” Virgil watched Dee, smiling and content, bruised and bloody, wreathed in bright white light and stars. He’d never looked quite so stunning before. Virgil’s mouth was dry.

“Do you want to go out with me?” The question was out there before Virgil could think better of it, and maybe he did have a concussion because Virgil didn’t even feel slightly anxious asking it. He wasn’t even bothered when Dee’s face morphed into one of shock and then forced blankness as he considered his response.

“Are you being serious?” Dee asked, hands fisting loosely like he was preparing for another fight even though Virgil was the only other person in the parking lot.

“Of course,” Virgil said. “I wouldn’t joke about it. I promise, I may be an asshole, but never to you.”

“Why now?” Dee asked. He looked so strong and breakable in the streetlight, and Virgil couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and take Dee’s hand the way he’d wanted to for a long, long time. It felt just like Virgil had always imagined it was, but also so completely different and better.

“Because you fight well and you give a shit and you’re an asshole too so I don’t piss you off too much.” Virgil smiled, squeezing Dee’s trembling hand in his own. “And you look really good in blood.” That startled a laugh and a smile out of Dee. Virgil watched him, totally mesmerized, as he forced the laughter down and turned to Virgil.

“Well, Virgil, you looked pretty damn good kicking ass back there, too.” Dee hesitated. Virgil waited. “I wouldn’t be opposed to going on a date with you. But first, we need to get patched up.”

“Before that, we need to get Taco Bell,” Virgil countered. “I’m starving.” Dee snorted.

“I suspect,” he said, “that starving is not the only thing you are.” He stood up and pulled Virgil’s aching body after him. “C’mon. It’s not closed yet, and if we’re lucky they won’t even mind the blood.”

Virgil followed Dee into the restaurant, and they definitely did mind the blood even if nobody said anything about it. It felt sort of like a date, and the way Dee looked so happy and Virgil so lost in him made it look sort of like a date, but it wasn’t an official date and Virgil made a plan in his head to make their real first date somewhere Dee liked and somewhere that they couldn’t show up to covered in blood and bruises. Because, yeah, Dee looked so fucking beautiful that Virgil was forgetting his anxieties as quickly as they cropped up, but Dee deserved something better than tacos at midnight. Virgil would make sure Dee got good food at an acceptable hour next time.

Even if the tacos did perfectly compliment the blood and bruises and bursting smile that adorned Dee’s face.


End file.
